


Golden liquid

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Selfcest, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Featuring Sooty, Wilbur Soot's persona from his E-Girl triology, and Gold, his persona from Your New Boyfriend. Perhaps more commonly known as Simpbur and Boyfbur. They're dating, your honour.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Golden liquid

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to G for the pogchamp names.
> 
> Stan Gooty for clear skin ✨

"Are you sure?", Gold asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Ye~s", Sooty replied with an exaggerated eye roll. He was kneeling between Gold's unclothed legs, tapping his impatient fingers on the black fabric that separated Gold's cock from the cold air.  
"You're prepared, right?"

"I am, but... Listen, maybe you shouldn't—"

"I know what I'm doing!", Sooty snapped. With more force than necessary, he tugged Gold's underwear down and took his flaccid dick in his hand. The sight alone always made his mouth water, reminding him of the sinful acts he had done to and with this glorious piece of meat—although nothing shall be as nasty as what he had planned this time.

His fingertips ran over the sensitive skin before he took a gentle, but firm grip on Gold's base, the leather of his fingerless gloves pressing against the flushed flesh.

Sooty shuffled a little closer and finally closed his lips around Gold's tip, inching just a bit deeper, not as deep as usual.  
His eyes shot up, waiting for something.  
Gold couldn't bear the puppy eyes Sooty always, always gave him. Insufferably cute. He broke the eye contact and felt his upper lip twitch—a nervous habit of his. He couldn't focus on anything in the barely decorated room and rested his gaze on the white woodchip wallpaper.

He swallowed and untensed his muscles. His jaw relaxed, his shoulders dropped, his stomach unclenched, and finally—he relieved his bladder.  
Despite everything, he made sure not to overwhelm Sooty, keeping his stream at bay.  
The younger hummed a pleased moan around his dick and something in Gold's stomach twisted when he felt his tongue readjust to catch his piss more efficiently.  
He almost gagged when he saw Sooty's adam's apple bob.

Gold managed to control his piss spurts to a rate where Sooty could comfortably swallow around him periodically, eventually rubbing his thighs together. It didn't escape Gold how he saw his cheeks redden, or the rising tent in those skinny jeans.

Sooty couldn't explain how or why he was so addicted to this taste, but he was glad one of the people he actually emotionally cared about was willing to fulfill this kink for him. He savoured Gold's liquid until his mouth was full each time, then swallowed it with an audible gulp that he was sure made Gold cringe, and waited for the next spurt.  
After a couple of minutes, for Gold it had felt like hours, his stream died down to a trickle that he just let flow, and Sooty hungrily sucked the very rest out of his dick. He pulled away to gasp for air, and Gold could've sworn he saw his eyes briefly roll into the back of his head.

Sooty's other hand danced down to his full stomach, obscured by his hoodie, but he couldn't resist palming his erection.

The puppy eyes returned, and Gold felt himself panic.  
"Just to be clear, I'm never doing this again."

Sooty tilted his head and the corner of his lips shot up in a way that just spouted 'Yeah right, we'll see about that'.

The words hung heavy in the air, as Gold knew Sooty always got what he wanted. He himself needed to grow a backbone, really. When had he grown so soft?

Gold shooed Sooty's hand away from his dick to slip his boxer briefs back on and grab his trousers.

"You're leaving me alone with this? After I was so good for you?", Sooty pouted, followed by a whine that unfortunately went straight to Gold's dick.  
"I am. Don't be needy, you'll live." In truth, he was scared. Intimidated by how Sooty stripped him of his dominance again and again with how damn cheeky he was.

The younger didn't move from his kneeling position, but intently followed Gold with his eyes as the older stood up. The glare burned into Gold's side, and he caved in. Again.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower. When I'm back, you've better prepped yourself."

The grin that spread across Sooty's face as he contently jumped onto the bed caused Gold's stomach to churn in a way he hated to identify as affection.  
He wasn't infatuated, he wasn't, he was just regaining control. Showing Sooty who was wearing the pants in this—

Ah, he was down bad, wasn't he?


End file.
